Cuervos Albinos
by Adhara Phoenix
Summary: Slash HermioneLuna. SPOILERS de La Orden del Fénix. Terminado.
1. 1

**Cuervos Albinos**

  
**Autor(a):** Adhara Phoenix  
**E-mail:** adhara@secretgame.net  
**Clasificación:** PG-13  
**Pareja:** HG/LL  
**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de esta historia (excepto Christel, que es de Deira) son propiedad de JK Rowling y están utilizados sin ánimo de lucro.  
**Spoilers:** La Orden del Fénix  
**Comentarios:** Este fic fue escrito para el desafío "Parejas Inusuales" de Julio-Agosto en la lista de correo HP-Slash ()

* * *

.1.

Cuando salieron de Las Tres Escobas ya había dejado de lloviznar, y aunque la perspectiva de ver la entrevista publicada hacía a Hermione sonreír casi inconscientemente, el aire taciturno de Harry pronto la obligó a refrenar sus deseos de volver una y otra vez sobre el tema. El chico caminaba con las manos metidas en los bolsillos de la túnica, y la mirada tan fija en el suelo que las gafas parecían a punto de caer de su nariz, sin que hiciera nada por evitarlo. Hermione se debatía entre intentar averiguar si había algo más, aparte del malestar por haber tenido que revivir tantas cosas horribles delante de nada menos que Rita Skeeter, o continuar el camino en silencio. Como de costumbre, la periodista no se había dejado nada en el tintero, y aunque en muchas ocasiones el rostro de Harry reflejó una absoluta fatiga, Skeeter había sido implacable... una vocecilla interior, objetiva y clara, la susurraba que simplemente era su rigurosa y exhaustiva manera de investigar, llegando hasta el mismo meollo de las cosas. Pero la parte que había visto a Harry apretar los puños se preguntaba si Rita no habría disfrutado el interrogatorio de una manera más extra-laboral.

De cualquier modo ya estaba hecho. Imaginarse la cara de Umbridge cuando se enterase sólo contribuyó a aumentar sus ganas de seguir hablando sobre ello. Se giró hacia Luna, que caminaba unos pasos por detrás de ellos dos, lanzando al aire una rama y volviéndola a coger entre grandes aspavientos y las miradas entre divertidas y críticas de los alumnos que aún llenaban las calles de Hogsmeade.

- ¿Cuándo crees que lo publicará tu padre? - preguntó, y cuando Luna alzó la cabeza como si acabaran de despertarla y lanzó la rama directamente hacia la espalda de una Hufflepuff de séptimo que miraba un escaparate a la salida del pueblo, Hermione enrojeció violentamente. - Lo siento, Christel...

La aludida se volvió frotándose el cuello, y se limitó a asentir mientras Luna continuaba caminando.

- Sí, lo siento Christel... - confirmó vagamente, sacudiéndose las manos en la túnica. Luego miró a Hermione con los ojos semicerrados, mientras iban perdiendo Hogsmeade de vista, a medida que el camino giraba. - La verdad es que no lo sé... Mi padre está esperando un par de artículos importantes...

- ¿Más importante que el regreso de... Quien-tú-ya-sabes? - preguntó Hermione sorprendida, bajando la voz al final de la frase cuando se cruzaron con un grupo rezagado de Slytherins y Ravenclaws de sexto. Luna se encogió de hombros.

- Eso lo deciden los lectores, supongo. No sé si esa historia podría competir con las mandrágoras mudas que encontraron en Hickinbotham, por ejemplo.

- ¿Mandrágoras mudas? - repitió Hermione distraídamente, casi como una costumbre. Luna asintió sin mucha convicción.

- No lo hicieron público porque aunque no chillaban, te daban patadas y arañaban... pero todo el mundo en Hickinbotham lo sabe. 

Ninguno de los tres volvió a decir mucho más hasta que entraron en los terrenos de Hogwarts. Exceptuando una ligera mueca de hastío cuando Luna había mencionado a las mandrágoras mudas, la expresión de Harry, de intenso interés en sus zapatos, no había variado lo más mínimo. Luna separaba los flecos de su bufanda uno y otra vez, y al igual que Hermione ya ni siquiera intentaba esquivar los charcos, porque todo el camino flanqueado por los cerdos voladores había quedado tan pisoteado y embarrado que no había un solo centímetro seco. Pasaron el lago sin mirar más de dos veces las enormes burbujas que surgían del centro y unos segundos después Luna se detuvo tomando aire, como si hubiera sacado lo que iba a decir del el vientecillo lluvioso que mantenía los exteriores del castillo desiertos. 

- Lo que le falta a tu historia es un buen monstruo - murmuró claramente, aunque parecía más bien estar hablando consigo misma. Por primera vez en todo el paseo, Harry se volvió a mirarla con expresión interrogante, y Luna le observó indiferente.

- ¿Un... monstruo? - inquirió Harry torciendo la boca en una especie de media sonrisa sarcástica. Hermione contuvo la respiración, temiendo otro de sus enfados.

- Harry, es sólo...

- Sí, como cuando terminaste con el basilisco cuando estaba en primero... algo así - interrumpió Luna con tranquilidad, aunque la voz de Hermione había surgido tan ahogada que quizá ni siquiera la había oído hablar. Harry asintió exageradamente.

- Claro, Voldemort no da miedo, ¿verdad? - Hermione cruzó los dedos espasmódicamente sobre su túnica al oír el nombre, en un acto reflejo que en otro momento la hubiera avergonzado. Harry tenía los dientes tan apretados que sus mejillas empezaban a enrojecer. 

- Bueno, te enfrentaste a él con bastante frialdad. - Luna continuaba hablando como si no se diera cuenta de la reacción que provocaban sus palabras. - No sería un miedo paralizante, ¿no? ¿Cómo es de alto?

Harry la miró con la boca abierta un par de segundos y tras escupir un "Hasta luego Hermione" entre dientes dio media vuelta y se encaminó a grandes zancadas hacia la puerta del castillo. Sólo entonces Luna pestañeó levemente sorprendida, mientras le veía alcanzar la escalinata practicamente a la carrera.

- Vaya... lo siento - murmuró tan sentidamente que Hermione no pudo menos que suspirar y menear la cabeza.

- Está bajo demasiada presión.

- Habrá discutido con Cho. - Hermione se encogió de hombros y Luna la miró entrecerrando los ojos. - No sé por qué se pone así, tú eres más bonita que ella.

- Qué... - comenzó, pero había oído perfectamente lo que había dicho. Sonrió azorada. - Gracias. 

- ¿Por qué? 

- Bueno... nadie me había dicho nunca eso. - respondió. Luego recordó que Viktor sí lo había hecho, y también sus padres, aunque no contaban mucho. Pero nadie lo había hecho... de normal. 

Luna sonrió a medias y echaron a andar lentamente, arrastrando los pies por la hierba, pero apenas dados un par de pasos Hermione se detuvo y la miró de reojo, sin levantar la cabeza.

- Muchas gracias... por todo.

- ¿Uh? - musitó Luna, que había empezado a mordisquearse las yemas de los dedos.

- Sí, por todo. Por lo de tu padre, y por apuntarte a la DA... gracias - terminó con cierta dificultad, y luego sonrió. Al alzar la mirada Luna se acercó, sonriente también. Hermione notó sus manos cogerla casi de las orejas, con la suficiente fuerza como para acercarla.

Y antes de que se diera cuenta la dio dos rápidos besos en la boca.

Los ojos de Hermione se abrieron al máximo, y se quedó inmóvil mientras Luna continuaba mirándola sonriente, dejando caer las manos a sus costados.

- Creo que va a nevar, ¡quiero ver cómo empieza desde la torre! - exclamó, y antes de salir corriendo depositó otro rápido beso en sus labios. - ¡Hasta mañana!

Hermione permaneció de pie en el mismo lugar, inmóvil, todavía aturdida... ¿qué había pasado? ¿Qué era lo que acababa de suceder? Se llevó las manos a los labios y no notó nada extraño en ellos, pero si...

- ¡Hermione! - exclamó una voz a pocos pasos. Se metió las manos en los bolsillos tan rápido como pudo y sonrió a Ginny, que volvía del campo de quidditch empapada y arrastrando la escoba. Incluso su pelo había oscurecido por efecto del agua.

- Hola, Ginny - contestó volviendo a respirar profundamente. Continuaron el camino hacia la puerta, aunque a Hermione le parecía que lo había reanudado ya incontables veces. 

- ¿Era Luna con la que hablabas? - la voz de Ginny la sobresaltó. Asintió tragando saliva y mirando al suelo, pero nada en la actitud de Ginny parecía sugerir que hubiera visto... 

- Dice que va a nevar y quería verlo - susurró lo primero que recordó. Ginny alzó una ceja y luego rió suavemente.

- ¿Nevar? ¿Con este tiempo? Muy en su línea.

- Sí... - asintió Hermione comenzando a subir las escaleras, y al entrar en el acogedor hall principal no pudo evitar sentirse aliviada. Necesitaba urgentemente una ducha y un asiento junto al fuego. - Te veo luego.

- Claro - respondió Ginny. Cuando Hermione desapareció a la carrera en dirección a la torre de Gryffindor, no pudo evitar sacudir la cabeza con cierta exasperación. - Esta chica se cree que estoy ciega. 


	2. 2

Cuervos Albinos (2/3) Autor(a): Adhara Phoenix E-mail: adhara@secretgame.net Clasificación: PG-13 Pareja: HG/LL Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de JK Rowling y están utilizados sin ánimo de lucro. Spoilers: La Orden del Fénix Comentarios: Este fic fue escrito para el desafío "Parejas Inusuales" de Julio-Agosto en la lista de correo HP-Slash ().  
  
.2.  
  
La magia de la señora Pomfrey había funcionado tan bien sobre su tobillo roto que Ginny no sentía ningún dolor cuando empujaba las sábanas hacia el borde de la cama una y otra vez, intentando deshacerse del persistente calor y la sensación de asfixia. Algo parecía oprimirle las piernas, una mano invisible que la obligaba a encogerse sobre sí misma para soportar aquella tensión. Se volvió de cara a la pared y apretó las rodillas contra la pintura fría. Durante unos segundos, la incomodidad desapareció, pero en cuanto sus músculos se relajaron volvieron a latir con fuerza. "Eso son puros nervios", había afirmado la señora Pomfrey por la tarde, tras comprobar que el tobillo volvía a estar perfectamente. "Tranquilízate y se te pasará".  
  
¿Nervios? ¿Por qué? Ginny apoyó la frente en la pared y se rió por no llorar. ¿Podía una chica de quince años estar estresada? "Bueno, tal vez si has pasado la tarde luchando contra asesinos convictos, pensando que cada maldición que escuchabas iba a darte en la espalda, el estrés sea un típico... ¿cómo lo llamarían los muggles? Efecto secundario".  
  
Por mucho que lo intentara no iba a lograr tranquilizarse, no mientras la señora Pomfrey, McGonagall y todos los adultos que había visto siguieran actuando como si el estado de su hermano fuera un absoluto secreto... Ya habían pasado horas desde entonces, y el único momento en que había visto a Ron una vez pasado el peligro fue cuando despertó en uno de los carruajes de Hogwarts, con la cabeza en el regazo de Tonks y el estómago dándole vueltas. Había visto a Luna y Neville sentados en una esquina, ya despiertos pero aparentemente muy lejos de allí. También el cielo, con nubes oscuras y una luna pequeña pero brillante, deslizándose alrededor del carruaje. Y su hermano cubierto de horribles moratones tendido sobre el hombro de Lupin y a Hestia Jones sujetando a Hermione que parecía...  
  
¿Muerta?  
  
Un escalofrío recorrió su espina dorsal y sintió que la pared le caía encima. Se apartó bruscamente. Unas horas antes morir le parecía algo tan lejano que ni siquiera se había parado a pensar en la posibilidad. Simplemente había visto la oportunidad de hacer algo, de ayudar, igual que sus compañeros, de no dejar que de nuevo Harry cargase con todo el peso solo, como el año anterior... Quizá si el año anterior les hubiera tenido al lado, todo hubiera sido distinto. O quizá estarían todos muertos. Como Cedric.  
  
Pero Hermione no podía estar muerta. Las malas noticias siempre son las primeras en propagarse, o eso quería creer Ginny. La noche que Cedric Diggory murió, el ambiente en Hogwarts era distinto, una pesadumbre rendida, espesa como melaza. Pero tras volver del Ministerio había nerviosismo en todos los que habían pasado por la enfermería, y Ginny se aferraba a esa pista como la prueba definitiva de que todos habían sobrevivido con mayor o menor suerte...  
  
- Luna, ¿estás despierta? - susurró incorporándose y apartando la cortina. Ningún movimiento surgió de la otra cama, sólo una voz ronca pero alerta.  
  
- Creo que sí.  
  
- ¿Crees? - sonrió Ginny bajando al suelo.  
  
El suelo de piedra estaba templado, como la base de una chimenea, y supuso que la señora Pomfrey lo mantenía así con algún hechizo para no tener que añadir resfriados a la lista de enfermos. Dio el primer paso con cierto miedo, pensando vagamente si la curación funcionaría y su tobillo estaría soldado del todo. No sintió nada especial. Atravesó los escasos dos metros que la separaban de la cama de Luna y apartó la cortina.  
  
- Sí... igual estoy soñando que estoy despierta y que tú me preguntas si estoy dormida. - pero era obvio que no era el caso, porque giró la cabeza para mirar a Ginny y tenía los ojos abiertos como platos en la penumbra de la sala. - ¿No puedes dormir?  
  
- No - contestó Ginny sencillamente tumbándose a su lado.  
  
Luna volvió a mirar al techo, con las manos mansamente posadas en su estómago y los pies cruzados a la altura de los tobillos, y Ginny la imitó, preguntándose si sería algún método de relajación o si la ayudaría a tranquilizarse. De cualquier modo, a los tres minutos se dio cuenta que no funcionaba. Escuchó pasos en el corredor pero pasaron de largo por su puerta, y suspiró profundamente.  
  
- Luna... - llamó en un susurro. A pesar de que ella no conseguía dormir, tampoco quería despertarla. Pero era obvio que lo único que hacía la Ravenclaw era seguir mirando al techo, porque respondió al instante.  
  
- Ginny. - repitió Luna con la misma entonación. Ginny se rascó el estómago, la tela algo rígida de los pijamas que la señora Pomfrey les había dado, y giró la cabeza para mirar a Luna.  
  
- ¿Crees que estarán bien? - susurró atemorizada. Muy lentamente Luna se volvió para mirarla, con sus ojos acuosos semicerrados.  
  
- ¿Viste a los thestrals cuando nos trajeron de vuelta? - preguntó en voz baja. Ginny negó con la cabeza y una idea esperanzadora comenzó a tomar forma en su mente. - Entonces es que estaban vivos cuando llegamos aquí.  
  
Era verdad. ¿Cómo no se le había ocurrido? Si Hermione o Ron hubieran muerto aquella noche, habría podido ver a los animales que tiraban del carruaje cuando llegaron a la explanada de Hogwarts. El alivio cayó sobre ella como una sábana fresca, y casi al mismo tiempo no pudo evitar un bostezo profundo y una sonrisa. Luna sonrió a su vez, y Ginny cayó en la cuenta de que quizá había estado esperando para hacerle esa pregunta. Después de todo, Luna podía ver a los thestrals desde antes de aquella noche, y por tanto no sabía si el verlos se debía a la muerte de su madre o a alguna nueva... ¿Había estado preocupada?  
  
- Tenía miedo... y seguro que tú también. ¿Crees que se pondrán bien?  
  
Luna asintió como única respuesta. Tumbándose de lado, Ginny la examinó dudosa. Finalmente tomó aire.  
  
- Os ví a ti y a Hermione besándoos en San Valentín... - murmuró algo cohibida. Nunca había tocado temas personales cuando hablaba con Luna, y no tenía la menor idea de cómo reaccionaría. Esperó educadamente, dándole la oportunidad de pedirle que se callara, pero Luna se limitó a volver a asentir lentamente. - ¿Ha pasado algo más?  
  
- No - respondió con sencillez. Ginny se revolvió intrigada.  
  
- Pero a ti te gusta, ¿verdad? - inquirió. Si Luna hubiera dado muestras de incomodidad, habría detenido su interrogatorio, pero no parecía importarle lo más mínimo.  
  
- Sí, claro - contestó volviendo a mirar al techo. Suspiró o bostezó, Ginny no pudo distinguirlo muy bien. - Pero tiene demasiadas cosas de las que ocuparse.  
  
- Ya... es parte de lo que nos hace quererla supongo. - Ginny cerró los ojos y sonrió, repentinamente agotada, pero volvió a abrirlos ilusionada por la idea que acababa de cruzar su mente. - ¿Quieres que hable con ella?  
  
- ¿Por qué?  
  
- No sé, lo típico... hablo con ella, averiguo qué piensa...  
  
- ¿Como si yo no supiera hablar? - sugirió Luna volviéndose para observarla con curiosidad. Aunque no había nada de sarcasmo en su pregunta, Ginny no pudo menos que sentirse algo estúpida.  
  
- Más o menos... - se limitó a responder. Luna tomó aire en un largo bostezo antes de proseguir.  
  
- Si yo fuera un tritón y Hermione no supiera sirenio sería una buena idea... La verdad es que no me gustaría ser un tritón, las algas estropean los dientes - añadió haciendo rechinar después sus propios incisivos. Ginny se echó a reír suavemente.  
  
- Espero que todo te vaya bien, Loony... - se incorporó a duras penas, lo bastante para besar a Luna en la frente. Dos minutos después, ambas dormían profundamente por efecto del agotamiento. 


	3. 3

**Cuervos Albinos**

  
**Autor(a):** Adhara Phoenix  
**E-mail:** adhara@secretgame.net  
**Clasificación:** PG-13  
**Pareja:** HG/LL  
**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de JK Rowling y están utilizados sin ánimo de lucro.  
**Spoilers:** La Orden del Fénix  
**Comentarios:** Este fic fue escrito para el desafío "Parejas Inusuales" de Julio-Agosto en la lista de correo HP-Slash.

* * *

.3.

El curso había pasado demasiado rápido. De hecho, cuando Hermione salió al pasillo del tren se dio cuenta que ni siquiera sabía qué iba a decirle; no había podido analizar la tarde de San Valentín apropiadamente, aún no había descubierto por qué después el comportamiento de Luna había sido totalmente normal. Normal para los cánones de la propia Luna, por supuesto. Pero la verdad era que entre los exámenes y los problemas de Harry, el único momento en que conseguía traer a su mente lo que había sucedido era durante las pocas ocasiones en que veía a Luna, en las alborotadas reuniones de la DA, o cuando se dejaba caer totalmente agotada en su cama, escuchando a Parvati y Lavender dormidas profundamente. 

Casi sintió deseos de volver al compartimento cuando se le pasó por la cabeza la idea de que tal vez Luna ya ni lo recordaba. La vió caminando hacia el siguiente vagón, con la bufanda azul de Ravenclaw atada en la cintura. Hacía apenas media hora que abandonaron Hogsmeade, y los colores de las casas aún eran visibles por todo el Expreso, en túnicas, corbatas y banderas. En bufandas no, estaban en verano, la granate y amarilla de Hermione reposaba en lo más hondo del baúl... Los flecos desaparecieron en la puerta del baño, y Hermione miró por la ventana. Podía volver al compartimento, jugar al ajedrez con Ron o simplemente leer algún libro, y ahorrarse el mal trago. Pero no quería pasarse el verano, al menos el tiempo que tuviera libre, pensando que tal vez había algo respecto a Luna que debía solucionar. Sacudió la cabeza y se detuvo ante la puerta del baño, cerrada sin el pestillo. Dio un golpe suave y escuchó un grifo en el interior, y a Luna canturreando. Golpeó con más fuerza.

- Luna, soy Hermione... Hermione Granger. ¿Puedo pasar? - el canturreo cesó sin prisa.

- ¿Traes alguna lechuza contigo?

- No...

- Entonces pasa - aceptó la voz de dentro, y Hermione pasó y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

Maniobró cuidadosamente para pasar al estrecho habitáculo, pero cuando se volvió tras echar el pestillo descubrió que la habitación, en la que cabía una persona, se había ensanchado y alargado. Ahora había dos lavabos, uno frente al otro, y dos sanitarios, aunque el espacio seguía siendo ciertamente agobiante. Sobre la encimera del lavabo a su derecha, Luna jugueteaba con los pies bajo el grifo, y el agua se deslizaba hacia el sumidero con el color de la sangre diluida.

- ¿Qué sucede? - inquirió Hermione súbitamente alarmada. Respiró profundamente mientras Luna se miraba los pies como si acabase de darse cuenta que estaban allí. Hermione se apoyó en el lavabo opuesto preguntándose si no debía dejar de leer el Profeta, o terminaría viendo ataques hasta en las tapas de los yogures...

- La lechuza de Gemma Fairchild... me mordió - tarareó Luna con la misma melodía que Hermione había escuchado desde fuera.

- Querrás decir que te picó...

- No, me mordió. Con sus pequeños dientes de lechuza - afirmó Luna con tranquilidad, produciendo un ruido de castañeteo con su propia boca. Hermione asintió. Prefería no saber cómo demonios la habia picoteado los pies una lechuza.

- ¿Por qué no curas la herida con magia? Estamos en el Expreso, aún se nos permite...

- Quiero limpiarlo. Para que no me pegue la rabia - interrumpió Luna suavemente, y por primera vez la miró con seriedad, moviendo los pulgares bajo el grifo.

- Las lechuzas no contagian la rabia - comenzó Hermione, pero los ojos ausentes de Luna ya estaban fijos en sus pies de nuevo. Si empezaban a hablar de animales sabía que se vería inmersa en un diálogo lleno de supersticiones e insultos a la biología más elemental... No tenía tiempo. - ¿Te acuerdas de San Valentín?

- No le conocí personalmente... - Luna ladeó la cabeza y frunció el ceño con concentración.

- Me refiero al día de San Valentín. El de este año. - interrumpió Hermione ahogadamente, sin saber muy bien si estaba exasperada o simplemente asustada por lo que Luna pudiera responder. - Las Tres Escobas, Rita Skeeter...

"¿Tienes miedo a que no lo recuerde?"

- Ah sí. Casi nieva. - murmuró Luna sacando los pies del agua y secándolos con la bufanda. Sin bajarse de la encimera se giró y quedó frente a Hermione.

- No recuerdas... lo que pasó en el camino de vuelta...

- Pues... creo que tuve que quitarme un trozo de aceituna de la túnica al salir del bar. Luego te besé. Después vi un cuervo albino picoteando los cerdos alados de...

- Me besaste - repitió Hermione, intentando captar su mirada y sin apenas espacio para moverse, entre las rodillas de Luna y el otro lavabo. De hecho notaba un dolor punzante en las costillas, pero no era nada comparado con el... ¿alivio? No lo había imaginado después de todo, después de cuatro meses dándole vueltas y haber llegado a pensar que nada de todo aquello era real.

- Sí, te besé, pero lo del cuervo resulta que...

- ¡Pero luego has hecho como si nada! - exclamó Hermione levantando las manos. Luna la miró sin comprender. - Quiero decir... como si no hubiera sucedido. Tan tranquila

- Bueno, se te veía muy ocupada. Además no pareció que te gustase demasiado. Yo me hice daño en la nariz.

Hermione dejó caer las manos a los costados y buscó las palabras adecuadas mientras Luna la observaba con una ligera curiosidad.

- ¿Por qué me besaste? - preguntó finalmente. Puede que fuera la pregunta más obvia, pero también la que menos pie daba a Luna para ponerse a desvariar.

- Porque me apetecía... lo... ¿siento? - sugirió Luna tentativamente, apartándose un mechón del lacio cabello rubio para anudarlo en su coleta. 

- ¿Pero por qué? ¿No puedes darme una razón? ¡Es algo totalmente ilógico! 

- Supongo que porque te atas primero el zapato izquierdo que el derecho - Luna se encogió de hombros. - Me gustabas y te besé, y ya está.

De repente Hermione se llevó una mano a la cabeza. Todos los interrogantes se habían dado la vuelta. Ya no decían "¿Por qué?" sino, más bien, "¿Es que ya no te gusto?". No sabía si quería preguntarla eso, ni siquiera sabía qué haría en caso de que la respuesta fuera positiva... o negativa. Encontró que pensar en una negativa dejaba un sabor amargo en el paladar. 

- Quería hablarlo contigo... - se limitó a comentar, posando la vista en la madera del suelo. 

- Bueno, estamos hablando - susurró Luna tranquilamente, y bostezó frotándose los ojos. Hermione levantó la cabeza tan bruscamente que notó un chasquido en el cuello.

- ¿Por qué dejé de gustarte? - preguntó ignorando el pinchazo de dolor. ¿Por qué lo preguntaba? Lo más probable era que no le gustase la respuesta... Los ojos de Luna se abrieron lo bastante como para sugerir un ligero asombro.

- Si me gustas - respondió sin variar el tono de voz. Hermione resopló impaciente.

- ¿Y por qué me has evitado? Un solo beso y luego me dejas sin explicaciones durante meses y...

- Podría besarte ahora mismo porque sigues viva, ¿eso sería razón suficiente? - interrumpió Luna perezosamente. Hermione cerró la boca y asintió un par de veces, aturdida.

- Sí... podría ser una razón... - pensó en todas las cosas que había repasado sobre la tarde de San Valentín, en las veces que había imaginado que aquel momento era distinto, lo que habría debido o podido hacer... todo había sucedido tan rápido que en realidad sus sentimientos respecto a Luna eran aún difusos, ambiguos...

- Pero no lo haré.

- ¿Por qué? - era esa ambigüedad la que hizo que Hermione se llevara las manos a las sienes, la misma que Luna parecía estar exhibiendo constantemente. Puede que la Ravenclaw, en alguna parte de su cabeza, en algún lugar incomprensible, entendiera qué estaba haciendo. Para Hermione todo comenzaba a parecer un juego surrealista, sin reglas ni instrucciones sobre el siguiente movimiento. Si le gustaba, ¿por qué no había hablado con ella? Si la había besado en San Valentín, ¿por qué no lo hacía en el Expreso y aclaraban de una vez qué estaba pasando? Y sin embargo Luna volvió a encogerse de hombros, agachando la cabeza, y un mechón de pelo resbaló sobre su nariz sin que hiciera nada por devolverlo a su lugar.

- Soy una persona, no uno de aquellos duendecillos de Cornualles que el Ministerio utilizó para experimentar con la saliva de hombres invisibles...

- ¿Qué diantres...? - Hermione tardó unos segundos en descubrir si aquella frase tenía algún sentido. - No estoy experimentando nada contigo.

Luna asintió sin la menor convicción y la miró de soslayo, apoyando las manos en la encimera preparada para bajarse. Los dedos de Hermione temblaron un momento y con lentitud le apartaron el cabello de la cara. Se iba a ir, como si se hubiera acabado su tiempo...

Tuvo que ponerse de puntillas para poder besarla, hundiendo los dedos en la coleta medio deshecha, notando los mechones deslizarse igual que agua hacia sus muñecas. La besó más suavemente de lo que la propia Luna había hecho el día de San Valentín, limitándose a posar los labios en su boca y esperando una respuesta. Llegó en forma de cosquilleo en la boca del estómago, y se convirtió en el reflejo inconsciente de abrir los labios y humedecerlos con la lengua, tanto los suyos como los de Luna, que se limitó a devolver un beso suave, condescendiente. Hermione bajó las manos por sus hombros y por el cuello de la camisa, tropezó con el nudo laxo de la corbata y con un impulso tiró de la tela, atrayendo a Luna hacia sí. Respiró profundamente, con el aire quemando en los pulmones, antes de besarla de nuevo, y ahogó un gemido de satisfacción cuando la propia Luna ladeó la cabeza y lamió la parte inferior de sus labios. Ya no había ninguna decisión que tomar, ni siquiera Expreso de Hogwarts o fin de curso, mientras el escalofrío que la bailaba en el vientre no cesara, deslizando las manos sobre la camisa, la cintura, alcanzando el borde de la falda...

Luna se escabulló igual que una anguila, tan fluidamente que Hermione casi perdió el equilibrio cuando alcanzó la puerta. La miró desorientada, preguntándose cómo había pasado de sus brazos al otro lado del baño en un segundo, recobrando la orientación poco a poco. Con un suspiro Luna abrió la puerta del baño y la dirigió una media sonrisa ausente, con la coleta convertida en una maraña de pelo rubio y colocándose la falda y la bufanda en la cintura.

- Espero que ya tengas tus respuestas. Te traeré algo de Suecia. - hizo un gesto de despedida con la mano y cerró la puerta tras de sí, mientras el cuarto de baño volvía a su tamaño normal.

FIN


End file.
